127223-bought-and-subbed
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I found out what it was, it was the default font which Carbine uses ingame. I've downloaded a nameplate addon and change the font. Crystal clear now :) I'm sorry for you if you fall into the category of users who didn't have a sub for only a few days and are now srewed :/. I also would have preferred if they had made it that every player who had a sub for, lets say 7 months (combined), would qualify. But I didn't buy the box because of the perks, I bought it because I enjoyed the trial very much and didn't want to wait till f2p :). Though, to be honest, if I had knew about the mystery box, I'd have picked up the physical box and not bought the digital one. Anyway, I hope the affected players who don't qualify because their sub was not active for only a couple of days, have no grudge against new players like mysefl. We can't do much about it '/. I've rolled on the US PVE server. cheers all, | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Best advice I can give is just to let people know you're new when you're running something with them. You can't learn if you don't ask questions! I've had one group where the more experienced member basically told the rest of us that we wouldn't make it (very helpful) and another two where one member rage quit after a wipe. Every other group I've been in has been very helpful and willing to explain things to the noobs. If you don't say anything though people will assume that you know what you're doing, and you may miss key mechanics that you'd know about if you'd just ask. So welcome, good luck, and have fun! | |} ---- As Phan said - make sure people know you're new to the game/ a dungeon. So far in WS I've about a 98% or so positive experience from group content - dungeons, group quests what have you. Most players are VERY helpful, and don't mind you messing up a few times. If you've never seen something before in WS, it can surprised you and kill you in a second (which I love) but then you learn! You might run into people who don't want to explain and just want to speed run whatever content you're in (which is fine) but that'll happen wherever. This has been on dominion though - don't know how friendly people are over on the blue side! | |} ---- ---- Yeah and you will feel like a badass when you get that MoO on the boss from the move they used to kill you last time! Oh, you think you're going to dish out a massive AoE wipe? Nah, we're going to stun lock you and kick your ass! Yup, better to spend 15 seconds before the fight explaining how it's done than die and lose your DPS/interrupts or have a group wipe. In the grand scheme of the dungeon a little extra time to explain the fight is nothing and it makes a huge difference for a new player. In adventures you won't usually have a wipe if you mess up a few mechanics, but the run will go a lot smoother if the boss spends its time in a MoO getting wailed on like a chump! | |} ---- ---- ----